hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Ivy's 2023)
The 2023 Atlantic Hurricane season was pretty active, but very weak season. That is until Ivy came and became the most destructive hurricane on Planet earth. The season shocked so many, but its well, not very good at being a season. Ivy caused the most damage, most fatalities, and lasted longer than any other storm in the season combined! Besides Ivy, Hurricane Philippe, Tropical Storm Hector (replaced Harvey) and Hurricane Rina also caused some terrible damage that caused them to become retired, too. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2023 till:01/01/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:15/06/2023 till:17/06/2023 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:16/06/2023 till:20/06/2023 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:01/07/2023 till:08/07/2023 color:C1 text:"Bret (C1)" from:15/07/2023 till:17/07/2023 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:19/07/2023 till:21/07/2023 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:23/07/2023 till:04/08/2023 color:TS text:"Cindy (TS)" from:24/07/2023 till:29/07/2023 color:C1 text:"Don (C1)" from:26/07/2023 till:05/08/2023 color:C2 text:"Emily (C2)" from:03/08/2023 till:06/08/2023 color:TS text:"Franklin (TS)" from:05/08/2023 till:07/08/2023 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:13/08/2023 till:17/08/2023 color:TS text:"Gert (TS)" barset:break from:15/08/2023 till:17/08/2023 color:TS text:"Hector (TS)" from:23/08/2023 till:05/09/2023 color:C5 text:"Ivy (C5)" from:23/08/2023 till:27/08/2023 color:TS text:"Jose (TS)" barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:23/08/2023 till:28/08/2023 color:C4 text:"Katia (C4)" from:25/08/2023 till:31/08/2023 color:TS text:"Lee (TS)" from:03/09/2023 till:07/09/2023 color:TS text:"Maria (TS)" from:06/09/2023 till:10/09/2023 color:TS text:"Nate (TS) from:13/09/2023 till:17/09/2023 color:C1 text:"Ophelia (C1)" from:13/09/2023 till:14/09/2023 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:23/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 color:C3 text:"Philippe (C3)" from:07/10/2023 till:13/10/2023 color:C2 text:"Rina (C2)" from:14/10/2023 till:17/10/2023 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:28/10/2023 till:30/10/2023 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:30/10/2023 till:31/10/2023 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" from:13/11/2023 till:15/11/2023 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:24/11/2023 till:28/11/2023 color:TS text:"Sean (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:01/01/2024 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Depression One A weak tropical depression that didn't even make landfall Tropical Storm Arlene A tropical storm that made landfall in Florida Hurricane Bret Hurricane Bret formed as a tropical depression, but became a hurricane quickly after. It made landfall in Hispaniola and Cuba but then weakened, and then died. Bret, however, caused havoc in Cuba and Haiti when it caused landslides. (See retired hurricanes section.) Tropical Depression Two Tropical Depression Two was storm with potential but then died. Its remaints became Tropical Depression Three. Tropical Depression Three Tropical Depression Three was a storm in the ocean that died quickly. Its remaints became Tropical Storm Cindy. Tropical Storm Cindy Tropical Storm Cindy was just an average storm that went in circles. Hurricane Don Hurricane Don was a hurricane that made landfall in Belize, then Mexico. Hurricane Emily Hurricane Emily was a Category 2 hurricane that made landfall of the East Coast as a weak tropical storm. However, it became the strongest storm as the weak 2023 Atlantic hurricane season progressed. Tropical Storm Franklin Tropical Storm Franklin made landfall nowere. Tropical Depression Four Tropical Depression Four was just a random storm. Tropical Storm Gert Tropical Storm Gert was a random storm. Tropical Storm Hector Tropical Storm Hector was a destructive tropical storm and it made landfall in Texas. Hurricane Ivy Main Article: Hurricane Ivy Hurricane Ivy was the most destructive hurricane of the 2023 Atlantic hurricane season. it was a big surprise to the NHC and struck the Caribbean, Yucatan Peninsula, and the Us and Canada. It cost over 130 billion and killed about 44,000 people. it instantly became the strongest storm not just the Atlantic, but the WHOLE WIDE WORLD. Tropical Storm Jose A random storm. Hurricane Katia A category 4 storm that made landfall in Florida as category 1. Absorbed by Ivy as a category 4, making Ivy into the most powerful tropical cyclone there is. Tropical Storm Lee Weak storm. Absorbed by Tropical Storm Ivy near New York. Tropical Storm Maria A storm that died, but remaints reached Europe. Tropical Storm Nate A storm that happend and died. Hurricane Ophelia A hurricane that went in circles. Tropical Depression Five A depression that lasted a day. Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Philippe was a hurricane that made landfall in Florida. It caused havoc, and destroyed many buildings. It was the third and final major hurricane after Ivy and Katia. Hurricane Rina The last hurricane of the season. Tropical Depression Six A random storm. Tropical Depression Seven A random storm. Tropical Depression Eight A random storm. Tropical Depression Nine A random storm. Tropical Storm Sean The last storm of the season. Retiring names The names that will be retired Ivy, Philippe, and Hector, because of there destruction, and causing most civilian casualties. Bret nearly made the list, but when reviewing, they decided not to put Bret on the list. the names were replaced with Iggy, Penny, and Hal for the 2029 Atlantic hurricane season. Fin Hope you enjoyed! This took extremely long, working for 5 hours straight! Oh well, hope you enjoyed! Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons